Mine
by iNomYourCookies
Summary: Ai is hired at the Elric Manor as a maid, but her master seems to be interested in her. EdwardxOC with plenty of OOC-ness. Rated T for Mild language and sexual themes.
1. The Beginning

(Sorry for the lame Title :P )Mkay, First off let me make this clear, this fan fiction is just for fun and all the characters are OOC (Especially Edward and my OC, Ai) and Mary-Sueish. This has no relation to the Fullmetal Alchemist Story or my OC's story and I wrote this simply for fun and to feed my fan girl needs. Enjoy! :D

Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Flames are neither welcome nor appreciated. (This is actually my first fan fiction on this site, so bare with me.)

"I'm running away!" a young girl shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. "Be reasonable, Ai. Don't act like a little kid." Ai pouted at her friends words. "What's the point staying here any longer, Alex? All my family is gone." Alex looked up at the brunette in sympathy. "I thought you would be more sad about your grandmother dying, Ai."

"I wasn't that close with her. Of course I'm sad, but you can't sit around crying forever. I've had worse things happen to me, you know that." Ai stood up, "And besides, I have no parents to hold me back. I can leave whenever I want and never come back." Alex stood up beside Ai and they began walking into the market area of Raberall, a small town were the two have lived all their lives. "But, Ai-"Ai interrupted him, "I think I'll leave tomorrow." She announced proudly. Alex froze in shock. "Don't you think leaving like that is a little selfish?" Ai looked at the boy with a slight frown on her face, "No, it's selfish of you to hold me back." Ai looked at her childhood friend one more time and left to prepare for the next day.

Ai couldn't sleep; she was too excited to explore Ametris. So, the next morning she looked like a zombie, and was falling asleep every step she took, but some coffee quickly fixed her mood, even though she's always hated the taste of that stuff.

Ai decided the night before that she would travel to Central. It's been her dream to travel there, and now she could even live there. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door, heading to the train station a few blocks from her house. As she was walking, she came across Alex who was trying to talk her out of going in the first place. "What about a place to stay? Or money? No one's going hire a kid." Ai frowned at him. "Don't worry so much. I'll manage." She said as she continued to head to the train station.

Ai never realized that she'd have to find a way of making money. She had a positive attitude though and decided that if she couldn't get a job earn money. She'd resort to making it the illegal way: with alchemy.

Ai's father was an alchemist, and before he died Ai studied a great amount of alchemy and had a knack for it. She was thinking about joining the military for a while, but deicide that she wasn't good enough and they wouldn't let a kid take the exam anyways.

The train stopped. Ai jumped up from her seat. She was in Central! She ran out the train, grabbing her bag and took a good look at the City she would be calling home now.

Money. Ai panicked and began walking down the street, searching in all the store windows to see if there was a "hiring" sign hung up. Just then she passed by a news paper stand. "The Ads!" Ai, said to herself "there has to be ads for jobs in the newspaper!" She immediately bought one of the papers and sat down on a nearby bench to read it.

She began to search though the pages and pages of ads until she could find a job that she could do. Pet groomer? She had no experience. Carpenter? No knowledge or strength. Maid? Hmm… a maid was something she could do. Cooking and cleaning all day doesn't sound so bad. "Maid Wanted at the Elric Manor." Ai read to herself, "must be able to cook, clean, and do other tasks around the mansion. Housing offered at the maid quarters located inside the estate. Housing?" This way she didn't have to worry about a place to stay. This job was perfect! "Please report to the Elric Manor if interested." That settles it. She had to get to the Elric manor as soon as possible.

Ai decided the quickest way to get there was by hailing a taxi, which was next to impossible to do, but after some time, one finally stopped. "Were can I take you Ma'am?" asked an older man who was driving the taxi. "The erm…" Ai looked at the piece of ad she ripped out from the newspaper, "The Elric Manor, please." She smiled at the man, who smiled back at her.

On the way to the mansion Ai let down her hair that was tied up into two pony tails. It was shoulder length and a lighter brown color. She noticed that most maid wear their hair down rather then up, and she wanted to look as close to a maid as possible as she thought that might affect the decision of who ever may be hiring her.

"So, what business do you have at the Elric Mansion?" the driver asked. "Oh, I'm trying to become a maid there." The man looked a little surprised. "Well, good luck. Your gonna need it. It's almost impossible to get hired there." Ai's heart sank. "Well, I'll have to try my hardest then." She said with a smile. In that moment she looked out the taxi's window and saw a large building. "Wow! It's huge!"Ai said, eyes sparkling. The man chuckled. "That's Elric Manor for you."

Once Ai got out of the car, she brushed off the summer dress she was wearing and stroked her hair. For once in her life she felt confident… kind of. She approached the large gate blocking her way to the front doors of the mansion with caution. Unsure of how she was going to get in. She stood there for a few seconds until an older person asked her what she was here for. This startled Ai but she answer the person whose gender is unidentified, they let her in.

At this point butterflies were in Ai's stomach. She needed this job. Or she would have to prove Alex right and return to Raberall. He walked up to the large front doors of the mansion and knocked on the as loud as she could and the doors slowly opened. That was when she met him.


	2. Becoming a Maid

The last chapter was short and boring. I hate explaining stuff. Maybe this time it will be a little more interesting and not rushed. :P This is my OOC-not-at-all-related-to-the-story-just-for-fun-fan-girl-mary-sueish fan fiction. Try to enjoy it if you dare. Reviews are welcome and appreciated and Flames are neither welcome nor appreciated. (Thank you to the person who gave me a review. It made me want to continue the story. :D 3)

Ai's heart fluttered. The place was so huge! It would be a dream if she could work here. Just then Ai realized she was zoning out. "How can I help you?" Asked a tall woman that was probably in her sixties. Ai was startled then answered "I heard that you were looking for a new maid here and I-" "Yes, yes of course," the woman interrupted. "Winry!" A maid with long blonde hair stopped her work and turned around. "Yes?" "Go and get Master Edward." The blonde nodded and proceeded upstairs.

The woman sighed. "That boy needs to get out of his room more often and socialize. All he seems to do is stay in his room and study." Ai began to day dream. She had a set image of what the master of this household was, and that image was of a rude and snobby man who sat around counting his money, but now her image of the master of this household has change into a nerdy, otaku like pervert who sits up in his room all day reading. Fun. Suddenly she's having second thoughts about becoming a maid.

"Why do you want to become a maid, child?" the woman said, Ai's day dream ending. "Well, I ran away from home and I don't have a set income." Ai smiled awkwardly at the woman while she just kept her emotionless expression on her face. "I See." Then Ai began to hear footsteps.

A young handsome man walked down the steps. He had long golden hair tied up in a pony tail and kind amber eyes. Ai's face turned red. She did what she usually did, which made everything awkward. She zoned out, while staring right at her possible master. He was so young to be a millionaire, and _handsome._ The tall woman started talking which caused Ai's staring to stop. That woman was her life saver today. "Master Edward, his girl ran away from home and wants to be a maid here." The young master looked at Ai with a kind expression on his face, which cause Ai to blush. "I'm not sure if you'd want to hire her. She seems pretty young and irresponsible" the woman said. She was no longer a life saver to Ai. She seems to suddenly go against her. That taxi driver was right. It is hard to get a job here with that lady going against everyone who comes in.

"Hire her." Edward said and then turned to go back up the stairs. Both Ai and the woman were surprised. Okay… maybe that wasn't so hard. "But, Master! What about the other applicants who has call backs? Do I just reject them?" The woman was trying to change the master's mind. Ai had a feeling that this woman obviously didn't like her, when she was kind to her a couple minutes ago. "Mhmmm." Edward said quietly. The Woman seemed to be outraged. But, she had a job. Ai had a job! A home! A set income! She had proved Alex wrong. If no one was around she would scream in joy right now, but that wouldn't be good first impression.

"Winry!" The blonde maid sighed. That lady just didn't like to let her do her work, did she? "Yes Lady Harris?" "Show our new maid to her room. Get her fitted with a uniform and show her around too." The maid nodded and the tall woman left for the kitchen.

"My name is Winry." The blonde said smiling at Ai. "Hello. I'm Ai." She smiled back at Winry. "I'll show you to the maid quarters then." The maid said while the two began walking. "Your Master, he's so young." Ai said, taking in how beautiful her new home was. "Well, he's only 16. He inherited his father's fortune at a young age, and he's your master now too, you know." Ai nodded. Edward was the same age as Ai then. "His mother died when he was young and his father ran away, no were to be found shortly after." "Oh, that's terrible." Ai felt his pain. Her father died when she was 7. Her mother ran away right after his death. Ai always suspected that her mother was the one who killed him. Winry nodded, "He sits in his room all day studying alchemy, he doesn't even bother to have a conversation with anyone other than with his brother or ordering us to do something." Ai looked at the blonde, "He has a brother?" Winry nodded, "His name is Alphonse Elric he's 14. He's a kind boy and talks to us a lot. He studies alchemy too, just not as much as his brother." Ai looked to the side of her, admiring the art work on the walls. "That women, Lady Harris was her name, she doesn't seem to like me. Who is she?" "She's pretty much the only authority in this household. She was a maid for Master Edward's father and I guess is kind of the Master's nanny in a way. She's also the head maid, and makes sure were doing our job." Winry smiled at the small brunette "Don't worry about her not liking you. Anyone who Edward seems fond of she immediately hates because she wants to have the best relationship with him. Good relationships with you master equals money, and that's all Lady Harris wants."

The two maids were so involved in their conversation the passed the maids quarters and had to turn around and go back. When Winry opened the doors to the maids quarters Ai was quite surprised. She was expecting much less. There were 6 beds, one for each maid, a bathroom and some wardrobes and mirrors. There were paintings on the wall and a few chairs in the corner next to a fire place. "The room next door is where Lady Harris sleeps. If we stay up too much talking Lady Harris comes and yells at us, but that's okay because we should get to bed early anyways, we all have to get up at 6am every morning and prepare everything for Master Edward and Alphonse before they wake up." Ai sweat dropped. "6am? I got up at 8 this morning and I felt like a zombie!" The blonde giggled. "Well you better start getting used to it! Now let's get you dressed shall we?"

Ai was excited to get her uniform. She's always wanted to wear the lacy black and white dresses that maids wear and the ones that the maids at Elric Manor wore were long, fluffy, and elegant. Every uniform was different. They all go just passed the knee but, no two maids wore the same one, Ai couldn't wait to see which one she got to wear.

Winry took Ai measurements and determined her size. She was quite a small girl and they didn't have a dress that quite fitted her perfectly so she had to wear one that was a size too big until they could get a few more dresses sown for her. Ai didn't mind though, the dress she got to wear was adorable, with a large bow in the back tying the apron. She even had a frilly maid head band and she continued to wear her hair down as that looked the best with it. After Ai got settled in Winry gave her a tour of the building.

There were so many rooms it made Ai's head spin. She was sure to get lost. There were many unused bedrooms, a courtyard, a ballroom, a library full of books, and a backyard with the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Ever room was decorated perfectly, and every room was as clean as possible. The kitchen was full of wonderful smells all the time. Ai could get used to this. It was wonderful. But, she had to get it through her skull. She wasn't just living there. She was working there. And she has to work hard or she'll lose this job really fast.

After the tour Winry introduced Ai to all the other maids. They were all so kind and were already her friends. She learned that the youngest out of the maids beside herself was Winry, who was 19 and the oldest was a maid named Riza, who was 23. They were all pretty young and have been working here for multiple years.

"So, are you ready Ai?" Ai looked at Winry in confusion, "Ready for what?" "To get to work. You can't slack around here. We'll stick you with the easy jobs today, but tomorrow you better be ready for some hard work. Your first day is when you make an impression on the Master Edward." Ai nodded confidently, but inside she was freaking out. She can't help but zone out and slack sometimes, its how she is. Winry handed Ai a broom and was ordered to sweep the front steps of the mansion. "I guess I won't get to study much alchemy while I'm here." Ai mumbled to herself while walking to the door.


	3. Damn You, Tea

Yay!~ Another Chapter! Thank you for the positive reviews. :D Mkay this is my OOC-not-at-all-related-to-the-story-just-for-fun-fan-girl-mary-sueish fan fiction blah blah blah. Reviews are welcome and appreciated and flames are neither welcome nor appreciated.

It seemed like forever until Ai was done sweeping outside. The stairs leading to mansion were huge and took so long to sweep. Ai was ready to rest and laze around once she got inside but apparently maids get no breaks, because right when she walked in Winry stuck her with another job.

Winry shoved a tray into Ai's arms containing a teapot and some cups. She was then ordered by the blonde to walk to eat of the masters rooms and offer them the tea. She warned Ai to always address Edward as "Master" or he will frown at you and be rather displeased. She seemed to have some experience in this happening to her and this thought made Ai giggle. The brunette nodded and did what she was told. At least this job required little to no effort compared to the sweeping she had to do before.

First up was Master Alphonse. Ai nervously walked up to the door of the boy's room and knocked on it sheepishly. She's never met or even seen Alphonse yet, and she was hoping he would be as kind as Winry said he would be.

The door slowly creaked open. A young boy that was a little taller than Ai greeted her and asked her to come in. He had a kind smile, and the two of them had a conversation about the manor, and what to do if she got lost. Winry was right about her first master. He was a kind boy. She didn't mind obeying someone who talked to her like she was an old friend, and not a slave.

Next was Master Edward. Her face turned red just thinking about talking to him. She couldn't mess this up. She had one chance to make a good impression on him, as he was the one who hired her in the first place. She talked to herself quietly while walking to Edwards's room. "Don't mess this up, don't zone out, and most of all, don't drop the tray." If she dropped the flat piece of metal in her hands her face would immediately turn red and she would be embarrassed and show how much of a klutz she was. That was the last thing she wanted to happen.

Ai stopped when she approached a large brown door with fancy designs carved in the front. She took a big breath and knocked on the door loudly. She heard her master's voice say "come in". It was rather quiet and she was worried she was just hearing things. Quickly, she built up the courage to open the door. Slowly, she turned the door knob while gripping the silver tray in her hands.

Edward was seated in front of a large fire place in a leather chair. In his hands was an alchemy text book. He didn't even look back at the maid and Ai didn't want to say anything. He was so focused; she didn't want to disrupt his study session. Then she began to zone out. Stupid Ai. But luckily she quickly realized that she was doing this and snapped out of it rather quickly.

Edward looked up from his book at Ai, waiting for her to say something. Ai panicked and quickly said "M-Master, would you like some tea?" The he smiled at her and answered with a simple "sure" and then focused his attention back on his reading. Ai walked to were her master was sitting, taking precautions on not dropping her tray. She then slowly poured the warm tea into a cup and setting it one the end table beside Edward, making sure not to make any loud sounds as she believed this would ruin his concentration. She then began to walk towards the door feeling accomplished, as she didn't disturb her master. Then she tripped.

There was a rug right before the door that caught on to her shoe. This caused her, and the tray she was holding, to tumble to the ground. Now she blew it. SMASH. All the china on the tray smashed into tiny pieces, and tea spilt everywhere. The loud noise caused Edward to look behind him and Ai knew this, even though her back was turned to him.

Tears began flooding her eyes. She might as well go home now. She held those tears back though, as she promised herself she wouldn't embarrass herself even more by crying. "Are you alright?" a voice said behind her, causing her to stand up quickly. She turned red. "I'm so sorry!" If Ai could have one wish right now, it would be to crawl in a hole and die. "No need to apologize. It was an accident." The young master smiled at Ai. Ai sighed with relief. Maybe she wouldn't get fired after all.

Suddenly Riza appeared in front of the two with a mop. Ai kneeled down and began to pick up the small pieces of the broken cups on the floor. "Ai, I'll do it. You just go get changed, you're a mess." Ai looked at the dress she was wearing. It was covered in hot tea. Thank god her dress was so thick, or the tea would have burned her badly. She shyly looked behind her. Edward was already back in his chair reading. Lady Harris was right about his study habits.

Ai thanked Riza and proceeded downstairs, embarrassed of what just happened. "Smooth move." Winry laughed, then handed her another apron. "I seriously thought I would get fired." "You just started working here. It was just some china. Master isn't that cold hearted." Ai let out a sigh of relief. "Damit." She mumbled to herself. The one thing she told herself not to do, she did. She was almost home free until she had to be a klutz. Stupid Ai.

Right after Ai gave her dirty apron to one of the other maids who was on laundry duty today, she went back to work. First she helped prepare the two masters supper. She carefully cut the vegetables she was told to, this time not being a klutz like before. After supper was over she washed dishes and then dusted the sitting area.

Once she was done all her work she looked at the large grandfather clock on the way to the maid's quarters. It was already eleven at night. The day went by fast; I guess that's a good thing if all you do is boring work.

"Hey, Ai. Can you go alert the masters what time it is? They lose track of time quite easily." Ai really didn't want to do up there again. It was embarrassing to even look at Edward now, but she obeyed Winry and proceeded upstairs and knocked on Al's door.

"Ah, thanks Ai. I was just gonna head to bed." "Okay then. Sweet dreams." Alphonse smiled

Ai grunted. She had that feeling that she wanted to crawl into a hole again. She sighed and knocked on the door shyly. Once she heard the quite "come in" Ai opened the door. Edward was in the same spot as she left him, but with a different book and his tea cup empty. "Erm. I was told to come alert you of the time, master." "Ah, I guess it is pretty late. Thank you." Why was Ai blushing? All he did was say a few simple words to her. She nodded and picked up his tea cup, then walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, this time without falling over. She washed her master's tea cup and headed for the maids quarters.

All the maids even had fancy night gowns that had bows on them and were trimmed in lace. Ai slipped hers on and fumbled to her bed and tried to get some shut eye, which failed as she got engaged in conversation with the other maids.

Constant giggling and gossiping kept Ai up until one in the morning. She felt like a little kid at a slumber party. She was surprised how immature the other maids could be, but she thought it fun and didn't mind at all. Just before Riza to tell them all a story about Roy Mustang, a solider she had met before she had become a maid, Ai remembered that she had to wake up at six which caused her to grown. She mentioned this to the maids and they had seemed to forget too, and decided to put Riza's story on hold and get some shut eye.


	4. The Library

I pretty much have nothing to say about this chapter. Thank you for the positive reviews~

"Ai! Wake up!" "Mmmmmmm." Winry pulled the blanket off Ai. The brunette curled into a ball to try and stay warm. "Ai, you have to get up!" Ai slowly opened one eye and glared at the blonde. "The masters will be up soon. You can' be late! Don't you want to make a good impression?" Ai un-curled and stretched. "I already made a bad impression on Master Edward…" "Well, let's fix that shall we?" Winry threw a dress onto Ai. She got up while rubbing her eyes and stumbled to the bathroom. After taking a shower and drying her hair she got dressed, then realized she was over and hour late.

Ai slipped on her shoes and ran as fast as her legs would let her to the kitchen. "I'm sorry I'm late!" she announced when she got in the room, catching her breath. "This better not become a habit." Ai looked ahead of her. There stood the tall woman with her hair tied up in a bun. Lady Harris. "Of course not! I'll be ready on time tomorrow, Lady Harris." She glared at Ai then walked off to do her "work" which was pretty much just yelling and observing the other maids. Ai really didn't like her.

Ai got to work right away, not wasting anytime. She was stuck with the dishes again. That's what you get for being late. After all that work of preparing breakfast only Master Alphonse came downstairs to eat. The maids ate with him as the young master enjoyed talking to them. After Ai ate, a tray was forced into her arms again. "This time don't blow it." Ai frowned at Winry, "Thanks for the words of encouragement." She understood that Winry was asking her to bring the tray to Master Edward, which contained his breakfast. Ai remembered that he was up quite late last night and that's most likely why he didn't come down stairs.

Ai took a deep breath and knocked on her Masters door. She was gripping the tray with both hands this time, and watching were she stepped at all times. "Mmmmm, come in." Ai heard quietly, and she slowly turned the door knob.

The Masters bedroom was covered in darkness with only cracks of light peaking out of the curtains. It was obvious that Ai woke up her master which made her feel quite bad. She blushed when she looked at Edward. He was surrounded with blankets, with his long golden hair flowing down his back that was tangled from tossing and turning all night. "I-I'm sorry for waking you," Ai said quietly, "would you like some breakfast?" Edward rubbed his eyes, "Mmm, its fine. Sure, I'll take it." Ai walked quickly towards her master and set down the tray on the table next to his bed. He stared at it and frowned. Ai was worried she did something wrong and asked "Is everything okay, master?" Edward looked at Ai, displeased. "Can I get some tea rather then this god awful substance? The brunette looked quickly at the tray. There sat a glass of cold milk. "Yes, of course." Ai bowed and walked out of the room with the milk.

"You didn't give him THAT did you?" Winry looked worried. "What's so wrong about milk?" "Did he say anything?" Ai poured hot water into a teapot. "He asked me to get him tea." Winry sighed in relief. "Master hates milk." "I realize that now Winry." Ai seemed rather annoyed. She grabbed her tray and carefully went upstairs.

By the time she reached Edwards room he was already dressed and done half his breakfast. She carefully poured his tea and set it down beside him and she successfully left the room without tripping.

Ai did plenty of jobs that day and worked as hard as she could. She cleaned the kitchen, dusted every room in the mansion and swept the grand stair case. It was late afternoon once she was done her work and sat down for a rest, but once Winry saw her sitting she gave her another job to do. "Get off your butt!" Ai jumped off the sofa, "If you finished your work you're supposed to report to me or Lady Harris to get another job!" Ai didn't like it when she was yelled at and rather dramatically said "I'm sorry Winry! Give me another chance! I'll do better!" Winry sweat dropped "Don't worry about it. You can erm... clean the library. Our masters don't really clean up after themselves in there…" Ai did what she was told and proceeded to the library.

So. Many. Books.

Ai thought she died and went to heaven. There were shelves and shelves of books. Alchemy books. It seemed every book in that library was about Alchemy. But, she had to get to work. She couldn't get distracted. Ai began to pick up books from the floor and place them back on the shelves. The fourth book she picked up was entitled: "Alchemy and People: Human Transmutations". Ai was interested. She couldn't let herself put it on the shelf. What if she never found it again? She **had **to read it. "One book won't hurt… I'll only read a few pages." But those pages turned into chapters, and those chapters turned into books. "Are… You interested in Alchemy?" a voice said quietly. This scared Ai and she quickly stepped back and tripped on her own two feet and fell to the ground. "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." A hand appeared in front of Ai offering to help her off the ground. Judging from the glove on the hand it was Edward who scared her, but she looked up just in case. Sure enough it was. She blushed at took his hand and soon she was standing again. "I-I'm sorry, Master. I'll g-" Edward cut her off, "You didn't answer my question." Ai stared at him blankly for a few seconds, not because she didn't' know the question he asked her, it was just that he looked to attractive in that pony tail. She quickly caught herself zoning and answered him. "Y-yes. Well… I study it actually." Edward fixed his collar and a cocky smile appeared on his face. "Well, I was once a state alchemist." He looked accomplished and proud. "Oh really? How did that go?" "Well." There was awkward silence for a few seconds. "I was offered an entry into that exam, but I decided not to take it." Edward no longer seemed proud. "Well, you aren't easily impressed are you?" He smiled at Ai. She didn't know if she was supposed to say anything to that so she just blushed and continued to clean.

"You know… if you would like, you can use this library when you have free time." Ai's face lit up. "Really?" The blonde was amused by how excited she was. "I could care less." "Thank you." Edward nodded; got the book he was looking for and left the room. I seemed like forever until she stopped blushing. She couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with Edward. Realizing the time, Ai finished her work in the library and left for the maid's quarters for another night of chatting.


End file.
